1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an infant care apparatus, and especially relates to an infant care apparatus providing swing motions by relative sliding between two matching curved surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bouncer seats, swings, car rides, plush toys and music have all been employed at one time or another by parents to aid in soothing their child. Bouncer seats are helpful, yet their repetitive motion can at times be boring or insufficient to calm a child. Moreover, a parent's time physically bouncing the unit could be otherwise used attending to another need in the baby's proximity. Swings are naturally smoothing, but tend to be large and not very portable. Furthermore, there is not much variety in a swing apart from the front to back pendulum motion. Plush toys can come to the rescue at times, but like choosing music, no parent knows what exactly will excite or calm their child. Lastly, car rides just are not always convenient or economical.